


You have it worse

by amessoffandoms



Category: Alex Høgh Andersen - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffandoms/pseuds/amessoffandoms
Summary: After you get a sunburn on your butt, Alex can't touch you butt at random times anymore...
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Ivar (Vikings), Alex Høgh Andersen/You
Kudos: 12





	You have it worse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on mt Tumblr so sorry for the shit summary, also sorry it's so short.

"Can I say “I told you so” now?"

Alex teases. He watches you try to get into bed with sinister smirk on his face as you hiss in pain when you sit down.

"Fuck off."

You growl, trying to get comfortable, adjusting Alex's shirt that is hanging loosely over your body. You have one hell of a sunburn after you’ve spent the day at the beach. Alex nagged on you to put sunscreen on. That you did but the sun was brutal and, after a dip in water, there was no barrier to protect you. Ironically, your butt is the worst making sitting down a painful experience.

"Hey, no! I told you to put on more sunscreen and now your ass is burnt."

Alex retorts, taking his camera from the bedside table to look at the pictures he took today. 

You scoff, turning onto your stomach. The cool sheets soothing your skin as the lotion, Alex helped you apply, starts working wonders on your sore skin. Crossing your arms underneath your head, you slightly poke Alex's leg with your toes, making him look at you.

"You can't touch my ass for a while now. You have it worse, buddy."

Alex's mouth drops, his mind putting the pieces together. Alex liked teasing you by squeezing your ass at random times of the day, keeping you on your toes. The fact that he won't be able to do that now hits him like a truck. You chuckle, closing your eyes, a sweet feeling of victory in your chest. Alex puts his camera back on the nightstand before moving closer to you and leaning down. He places a kiss right under your ear, sending a shiver down your spine, a coy smile spreading over your lips.

"Next time, I'm smothering you in sunscreen."

He whispers, laying down next to you. His arm gently draping over your body, making sure not to hurt you. You open your eyes, meeting his sleepy ones.

"You know I love you, right?"

You ask, lifting your hand to his hair, your fingers running through the short strands. Alex hums at the touch, his eyes closing slowly.

"I love you more, my burnt Nugget."

He mumbles. You giggle at the nickname, settle your hand back down under your head and close your eyes once again.

"I can still touch your boobs, Y/N, so it's fine."

Alex whispers before sleep takes over his body. You smile, knowing tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
